


Just Breathe

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Blindfolds, Bottom Scott, Half Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Scott has a moment of panic as the blindfold slips into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'. Prompt #98: "Take a deep breath."

Scott has a moment of panic as the blindfold slips into place. 

Mitch’s touch is gentle, his voice soft in Scott’s ear. 

“You are safe, take a deep breath.”

There is a hint of command in Mitch’s tone, and Scott clings to that as he follows Mitch’s instruction, and breathes.


End file.
